1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a flat lamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a conductive composition used in a plat lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat lamp featured by its luminescence efficiency, uniformity and large-area luminescence is usually applied to backlight module of liquid crystal display or other devices. Flat lamp comprises an upper substrate and a lower substrate which form a panel-like structure. Each of the outer surfaces of the upper substrate and the lower substrate contains an electrode layer. Each of the inner surfaces of the two substrates contains a fluorescence layer. The upper substrate and the inner substrate are attached together with a space in between. When a voltage is applied to the substrate, the gas between the two substrates will be excited and an UV light will be released. The UV light reacts with the fluorescence material in the fluorescence layer so a visible light with a specific wave length will be released. Therefore, a flat light source can be obtained by this flat lamp.
The mixture for forming electrode layer of the flat lamp is composed of metal powder, glass powder and organic solvent. The glass powder is used as a binder to bind substrate and metal powder after the organic solvent is removed. The size and amount of glass powder and metal power are about equal in the electrode layer of conventional flat lamp. Therefore, a portion of glass powder can be found on the surface of the electrode layer. After the electrode layer is formed on the glass substrate, a high temperature process is necessary to form a fluorescence layer on the other side of the glass substrate. A supporter is therefore required to support the glass substrate with the electrode layer contacted with the surface of the supporter. In this case, glass material will be softened and attached to the supporter. Once if the electrode layer and the supporter are attached together, it is very difficult to separate the glass substrate and the supporter after the glass substrate, electrode layer and fluorescence layer are cooled down. The glass substrate and the supporter are easily broken when trying to separate them.
Conventional way of manufacturing flat lamp is to form a fluorescence layer on the substrate and have them shaped into a corrugated structure, and two substrates are packaged together. The only way to form an electrode layer on the outer surface of the corrugated substrate is through soak or spraying, and then a baking process is applied to complete the processes for manufacturing the substrate of a flat lamp. However, the drawbacks of this obtained electrode layer include the thicker thickness and uneven thickness ranging from 200 μm to 250 μm. This not only increases production cost but also decreases product quality.
Therefore, a novel method for manufacturing flat lamp is necessary to be provided to avoid problems mentioned above.